Ambushed in the House of Eden
by idreamedofstardust
Summary: Set in Season 2. One day, Jason steps out of the shower just to find Steve waiting in his room. Honestly, I'm surprised no one else wrote about this. Or maybe I'm just that perverted? Anywho, Jason discovers something quite troubling.


**Alright, I don't know what this is. Well...I do. Basically, I was rewatching season 2 and thinking to myself "damn, it seems like Steve had a bit of a man crush on Jason". And when he found out Jason had been with his wife...it almost appeared like he was more disappointed he'd been with her rather than him. Might just be my crazy mind at work cause I have a weird tendency to notice these things. But to all those who watched the season finale of season 4...isn't it odd that Steve went to Jason's house? Hmm... But this is my first slash piece as well as my first Jason piece. Bear with me. It may not be the definition of slash, and Jason might be OOC, although I can see him in my head, saying all of these things. You might laugh from the absurdity, you might cringe because this is an odd pairing and you'll never get used to this, or you might find it slightly disturbing, although I don't know what people consider disturbing anymore in a post-Human Centipede 2 world. Personally, I think it's a mixture of all three of these things. But no one has written it and I decided to give it a shot. Note, I purposely tried to keep it in the T rating when originally, I wrote it as an M story with the proper details of...well, you'll see. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Jason."<p>

The man in question was in the middle of stepping out of the bathroom when he glanced up and simultaneously gulped.

Normally, Jason Stackhouse wasn't known to be a nervous man. He waltzed through life with his head held high. If things got fucked up, he was no better or worse for wear at the end.

But ever since Sarah had given him that damned hand job and they'd been sneaking around, Jason felt something normally void from his optimistic, confident self.

Guilt.

And the man who just spoke his name, sure as hell didn't help ease it.

"Steve," Jason greeted, throwing on a stupid grin. He only wore a fluffy, white towel around his waist and this sudden vulnerability only intensified his anxiety. "What're you doing sittin' in the shadows?"

It wasn't Jason's imagination at all. Steve Newlin was purposefully sitting near a shadowed area of the room, studying him.

"Just wanted to have a little chat," Steve replied, corner of his lips flinging up briefly.

"Alright. Well, I'm just gonna get dress-."

"It's a short chat," Steve promised, standing from the chair. "You wouldn't mind coming on over here, would you?"

Jason began reciting the Hail Mary, but halfway through, realized he'd gotten it confused with the LSU football state song.

His wet steps against the carpet seemed to take an eternity before he finally reached his destination.

"What's up?" he questioned, thankful he'd just gotten out of the shower. Otherwise, his sweat would have been noticeable right away.

_Just play stupid, Jason. You're good at that._

"Won't you have a seat?"

The request was odd considering Steve had just stood, but to avoid further suspicion, Jason sunk down on his bed.

"Now," Steve began seriously, "you're aware that my wife and I are very impressed with you, yes?"

"Yes sir," Jason immediately replied, running a hand through his messy, wet locks.

Steve's eyes watched the motion for a moment.

"Uh...Reverend Newlin?"

Shaking his head, Steve's gaze fell back down to Jason.

"You know you can call me Steve."

Jason laughed nervously.

"Forgot."

"Of course," Steve replied evenly. "My wife has also mentioned some very interesting stories regarding you."

_Oh Jason, you're gonna eat shit now. _

"Like what?" Jason asked, grin still pasted on. He'd milk his obliviousness for as long as he could.

Steve's eyes narrowed, observing the man sitting on the bed.

"Well...none of them are really important. I'm just kind of at a loss," he admitted, taking one step forward.

Jason didn't know whether to start denying his involvement left and right or just sit there and pretend to act stupid.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Jason blurted, shrugging his shoulders.

Steve let out a short laugh before taking another step.

This time, Jason got the chills. And not the good kind he'd usually get after seeing an opporunity to engage in a three-some with two gorgeous chicks.

"How about my wife giving you a handjob in the bath tub?"

Mouth open, Jason recoiled.

"The hell are you talkin' about?" he asked, trying to smile. "Whatever Sarah told y-."

"Everyone else may enjoy the little dumb routine, but I certainly do not," Steve firmly stated, his hands clasped behind him.

Jason felt hot all of a sudden. As if the room didn't nearly have enough air circulating through it.

"Look," he began, "if it means anything, she came on to me first."

"But," Steve responded, now just a foot away from the sitting Stackhouse, "you returned her advances."

"Yeah, but-."

"And not just with the bath tub."

"She-."

"In the choir section."

"We-."

"In the hallway."

"I-."

"And those are just of the places she told me."

Attempting to not panic and run his mouth into trouble like he had a good way of doing - although he couldn't figure out how much more trouble he could possibly be in - Jason stood to defend his case.

He was caught off guard, however, when Steve pushed him back down with one hand.

"Look, I know you're probably pretty pissed off right about now," Jason defended, his eyes not quite able to stay on the reverend's. "But I'm tellin' you, it's over now. Even prayed to Jesus for forgiveness, but then I got to thinkin' about all the other stuff I'd done and that ended up being a pretty long praying sess-."

"Shut up," Steve interrupted.

Jason closed his mouth, watching the man above him cautiously.

Steve sighed, bringing both hands to his sides.

"You are right. I'm pretty good and pissed," he acknowledged harshly, eyes stuck on Jason.

Never hearing the reverend swear before, Jason began thinking that he should have booked it last night like he had originally planned. Before Sarah went and told everything.

"I mean how could you even stand being with her? She's such a boring, frigid mess."

Unsure of what to say, Jason gave a sort of half nod-half shrug.

"It's obvious, isn't it? I bet she didn't even orgasm properly."

Flinching, Jason opened his mouth to put in a good word about Sarah in the sex department, but Steve, it seemed, was having none of it.

"Did she do the whole thing with closing her eyes and muttering some nonsense before you even started touching her?"

Thinking that maybe he'd get out alive on this one, Jason answered, "Yeah. Thought she was being possessed or something."

"Hah," Steve mocked, shaking his head. "The only thing possessing her is a whore."

"Hell yes," Jason proclaimed.

He didn't mean it, but if it'd potentially set him loose without consequence, he was willing to say it.

"Far better looking women than her," Steve pointed out.

"Damn straight."

"Lacks strongly in the endurance department."

"Afraid she was going to pass out after ten minutes," Jason added.

"Always wears the same, damn clothes," Steve muttered, crossing his arms.

"Seen better women in a trailer park."

"It should have been me you were fucking."

"Yeah-wait, what?" Jason questioned, eyes flying up in confusion.

Steve still stood before him, but his eyes had taken on a brand new, hoodier look.

"Oh, come now," Steve chided lightly, stepping forth so their knees touched. "You know we have something between us."

Jason was so puzzled that he didn't even register Steve's hand falling to caress his cheek.

"Don't know what you saw in her, to be honest. Nothing but a slut."

"I ain't gay."

A dark smile passed over Steve's lips and his right hand began playing with the messy, wet locks hanging off of Jason's forehead.

"No?" was his only response.

"No," Jason stated back, severely uncomfortable with the man's ministrations.

He flung out a hand to knock away the one currently playing with his hair, but Steve surprised him by grabbing his wrist. The bigger surprise was the strength the man carried. Jason would have never thought by his scrawniness, him to be capable of it.

Steve held on to it momentarily, studying him wordlessly, before releasing it.

However, this only encouraged the reverend to bend over the elder Stackhouse so his face was directly above his.

"Lay back," Steve ordered, smiling the same cheery smile Jason was coming to realize was creepy as hell.

"I ain't fuckin' gay. If you are, good for you. Got a friend back at home who's gay. But not me."

"Jason, you're absolutely adorable when you ramble. You'd be more adorable if you could take direction. Lay. Back."

Shaking his head, Jason went to stand up, but just like before, Steve pushed him back down to a sitting position.

"Let me rephrase my request," Steve addressed. "Lay back or I'll tell Gabe to put a bullet through my wife's head."

Freezing, Jason studied Steve's beaming features with little comprehension.

"Wh-."

"Oh I will," Steve solemnly nodded. "Don't you think I won't do it if I could get this in return."

Uncertainly, Jason tried to pick out Steve's watchful gaze, but there was nothing that indicated a bluff. And he didn't know which prospect scared him more. The no bluff or allowing the man control by laying down.

"Ah, shit," Jason finally mumbled.

Slowly but surely, he layed back on the bed.

"Good boy," Steve declared, patting Jason on the knee.

For a moment, Jason laid staring up at the ceiling. Out of all the messed up shit he'd gotten involved with, this one ranked in the top ten. Hell, top three most likely.

Everything was silent for a long minute. His ears detected nothing, but he knew the reverend was still looming over him.

He nearly flew into a panic when Steve's open palm pressed down on his naked stomach.

"The hell you doin'?" Jason murmured, attempting to get on his elbows.

Steve pushed down firmly and Jason was pressed back into the mattress.

"Save the profanities for later," Steve suggested, his fingers kneading the soft flesh of his stomach.

Closing his eyes, Jason tried to gather his thoughts.

_I love pussy, damn it. Maybe he is lyin' about his threat._

"Your muscles underneath my fingers tense everytime you think about getting up," Steve nearly sing songed from above. "So I'll only explain this once more. Gabe does what I tell him to. Sure, he might wonder why. But all I have to do is tell him Sarah's been sympathizing with vampires, and that'll warrant the rest."

His next gulp got stuck midway down his throat.

"Just relax, Jason," Steve soothed, his fingers skipping to below his navel. "You might even find yourself enjoying this. Which, in all honestly, I really hope you do."

Jason's eyes squeezed back shut, but not from the panic this time.

As Steve's fingers approached the towel and even risked a graze underneath the white material, Jason Jr. sprang to attention like a sailor on high seas.

_Get down, damn it! He's gonna think I fuckin' enjoy this._

But little Jason disobeyed and continued his descent up the closer Steve's fingers got underneath the towel.

"Oh," came Steve's surprised yelp a moment later. "You really are enjoying this."

A wave of embarrassment slammed into Jason's body, but it was quickly washed away when he felt his towel slowly slip off.

Steve had carefully managed to hook his fingers inside and open the material.

"Wow," Steve commented, glancing at Jason. "Now I'm less surprised about my wife cheating on me."

Gritting his teeth, Jason felt a surge of anger rush through him at the man.

"You're doin' the same fuckin' thing as she is. You're going to hell two times. Once for cheatin' and one for rapin' me."

Above him, Steve let out a hearty laugh, continuing to do so at Jason's perplexed features.

"Firstly," Steve corrected, "once the marriage has been soiled by one individual, it no longer passes as a marriage before God. Secondly, one can only travel to hell once. Thirdly, I really don't know what you're complaining about, Jason. You very obviously are enjoying my attentions. And it isn't rape if you enjoy it."

Shivering, Jason risked a glance up at the brunette man.

This time, a brand new emotion graced his wide face. An emotion Jason had often witnessed too many times on a number of women he'd slept with, only to discover they wanted more - like his number, his address, his favorite color, when they could go out again.

Most terrifying of all, it was the unnerving devotion in their eyes, now reflected back at him in Steve fuckin' Newland.

"Shit, man. How long have you been wantin' to do this?"

But he didn't want to know the answer.

A content grin fell over Steve's lips.

"Probably since the moment I first met you. It's only been building...well, I'll not discuss my little fantasies considering your package is standing tall and proud. I would have if you'd had trouble getting it up. Maybe I will by the end of the night."

Now, Jason panicked.

"You mean this ain't enough? I already said I was sorry for screwin' your wife."

Steve knelt before him, one hand on Jason's inner thigh and the other just above the blonde trail of hair leading down.

"Interestingly enough, this has nothing to do with my wife. But it sure gave me the perfect opportunity to plan this arrangement. And to kill the cunt off, if you don't comply."

"The hell you want me to do?" Jason blubbered, one hand gripping on to the sheets beside him.

"Oh, nothing for now. The next hour will be a strict appreciation lesson. Basically, what I felt for you, but couldn't put into words."

"You mean you're gonna-?"

"Yes. Haven't done it before so you've got to excuse me if I mess up. But if you want, you can try leading me."

"That's fuckin' disgusting," Jason angrily hollered, watching Steve lean over his knees.

But his protests died upon Steve's exploratory first touch, fingers gripping him tight.

"Shit-ah fucking _shit_."

Steve grinned, watching Jason's movements with fascination.

"Now would be the perfect time to let loose all your profanities, Mr. Stackhouse."

And for the next hour, Jason did as he was told.

In the beginning, it was a result of guilt and humiliation and complete bewilderment as to why Steve going down on him felt so damn good.

But near the end, when Steve had gotten the responses down and worked him to a second climax; a filthy, ravenous part of Jason released a steady stream of curses because he truthfully enjoyed what was happening, despite the gender of the person pleasing him.

SJSSJSSJSSJS

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

Jason's eyes were squeezed tight and all he wanted to do was sleep. The humiliation had coursed out with the remainder of him and only a dreary sleepiness lay in its wake.

"Come on now, Jason. You had to have enjoyed it if I managed to get you to lose it two times."

Instead of replying, Jason pulled himself backwards over the bed. Once his head landed on a pillow, he wrestled the blanket out from underneath him so he could cover his shivering form.

He didn't register Steve following his movements or when the reverend plopped himself down inches away from where Jason's head reclined on the pillow.

_Least Sarah's not dead._

But even this comfort did nothing for his bruised pride.

For a moment, silence overcame the room. Jason found it relaxing as opposed to the noises Steve made when he was-.

Squeezing his eyes tighter, he turned to the opposite side, only to find Steve sitting there.

Where his resolve went, Jason didn't have a fuckin' clue.

But everything inside him cringed when he opened his eyes to find Steve leaning down toward him.

There was an immediate urge to brutalize the man for putting him through such a humiliating hour, but this urge departed at the thought of how overjoyed Steve appeared. Like the fact that he performed fellatio on another man meant nothing.

And this confused the hell out of him. Why wasn't the fucker more disturbed about what he'd just done, especially since his religion was against gays?

"Goodnight, Jason," Steve whispered, his face centimeters away from Jason's own.

And just when he didn't think it could get much worse, the man bent in the remainder of the way and pressed a soft kiss on his own lips.

This act petrified him stiff for a good few seconds while allowing Steve to smile down tenderly at him before rising.

Almost immediately, Jason's hand wiped away the taste of the reverend.

"By the way," Steve added as an afterthought, hand paused in its grip of the door knob, "Sarah's been dead since five o'clock this evening."

With a paralyzing sweep of his hand, Steve exited the room, leaving behind a very scarred and distraught Stackhouse.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah, I know. I made Jason a bit weaker. But hey, I'd like to think that a man to man sexual experience would legitimately freak him out, especially with Steve. It did in the book series when Jason found out about his friend being in love with him after the guy killed his wife. Perhaps I made him a bit too reflective as well. But please, I'd love to know people's thoughts on this. This is a one-shot, but you never know what happens when people unexlplainably get attached to a story. The idea hadn't been written about and I'm feeling that the reception might be a bit horrible. My point by the end of the story was to hint that Steve was in love with Jason, if not in his own strange way, then definitely was kind of obsessed with the guy.<strong>


End file.
